1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting apparatus, and more particularly, to an LED light emitting apparatus having a light guiding device to achieve a uniform color distribution.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs (light emitting diodes) have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness. Such advantages have promoted the wide use of the LEDs as a light source. LED lamps commonly use LED chips covered with mixture of phosphor as light sources for illumination. Due to high directivity feature of light of LEDs, the light from the LED chip is difficult to evenly excite the phosphor, resulting in an uneven color distribution of light emitted from the lamps, or even local lighter/weaker spot on the illuminated area.
What is needed, therefore, is a light emitting apparatus which can overcome the limitations described above.